Sister
by rockandtide
Summary: Derek shares a moment with Penelope after his return from a rough case in Chicago. A songfic to Dave Matthews' "Sister." I own nothing :


Derek sighed heavily; saying it had been a long day was an incredible understatement. This past case had led the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit back to his own roots planted in Chicago in a case that hit, quite literally, close to home for him. A little too close, if he was being completely honest with himself. Three children, all boys and all from different families, had been abducted and sexually assaulted, and later found dead not even ten miles from their respective homes. Recently another child had been abducted, and despite their knowledge that the first 24 hours were critical in abducted children cases, they believed their victim, Craig, to still be alive based on the profile they composed. This was good enough for Derek and he swore to himself he'd find him and return him home, dead or alive (though he prayed frequently it'd be the latter of the two), if he had to do it alone. Of course, though, he wouldn't have to. The team raced as quickly and carefully as possible to save this child per usual, though with an unspoken incentive between them: Derek. They'd put the pieces together, tied the loose ends, and with Reid's genius sense of logic and Penelope's incredible technological skills tracked down their UnSub: Lawrence Tyler.

With SSA Hotchner by his side and the remainder of the team on their heels in a separate vehicle, Derek floored the vehicle to 384 West Highland, his head swimming. Try as he might, whether it was the location or the similarities that churned his stomach between this boy and his own childhood, Derek couldn't help but put himself in Craig's shoes, and this seemed to set his vision on fire. Before even pressing the brake, he'd slammed the vehicle into park, instinctively reached for his gun, and tore through the door and up the staircase. He kicked the door in and, without announcing his team's presence, turned the corner as though he knew where to go and was met with a sight he knew he wouldn't soon, if ever, forget.

Craig, a 12 year old boy who at the moment looked as though he could pass for eight, lay stripped on the floor, bruised, bloody, and terrified.

…Derek rubbed his eyes and shook his head as though to rid his mind of the memory. His stomach churned and he didn't want to remember any more. That was the thing about his job he found to be most difficult…to face the horrors he did daily and bounce back as though nothing had happened, despite the images sewn into his head. However, tonight the knowledge that he'd saved Craig today while his team arrested the son of a bitch who'd done this put his mind at ease slightly. But still, somewhere in his heart he felt a familiar pang for Craig, knowing all too well what he would struggle with for the rest of his life…

So here he sit against the leather seat of the dark plane at two in the morning, waiting patiently albeit restlessly for sleep to come, knowing very well his chances were slim-to-none. He looked around and surveyed his surroundings. The rest of the team slept soundly, even Hotch and Rossi; they were all spent from the intensity of the case. They were due to land in Quantico in under an hour. Derek had no plans other than to get home as soon as possible to take a long, hot shower to relax his muscles and forget the pains of the day. He decided that he'd leave his go-bag in his office tonight; there was no need to do laundry if he hadn't worn his clothes. He knew that Penelope would have left the office lights on for the team, and that she'd probably even still be there, waiting patiently no matter how exhausted she was, to be sure her family had arrived safely. He sighed again, this time a more content, at ease sigh, and focused his attention out the window, where wisps of clouds floated by and stars above the plane twinkled peacefully. Penelope.

_Passing time with you in mind; it's another quiet night_

_I feel the ground against my back, counting stars against the black_

_Thinking 'bout another day, wishing I was far away._

_Wherever I dreamed I was, you were there with me._

If there was any constant, any solace he carried with him through such incredible dark times that sometimes seemed to never end, it was her. No matter how far apart or time zones away they were, she was a complete driving force in his life, and knowing her lively, bright, encouraging voice was only a press of a button away put him at ease and kept him moving more times than he could ever hope to count.

Damn, that woman had a way. Though he promised himself never to again, he knew the truth was that he could rip her head off and she'd still forgive him and see him for what he was: human. Though they'd joke endlessly that he was a hero of sorts, a "Chocolate Adonis," if you will, she also knew, understood and accepted that everyone had their demons and everyone succumbed to them every now and then, and Derek, believing himself to be far from a hero, knew he would never be able to be half the kind, beautiful and saving soul that woman was.

_Sister, I hear you laugh, my heart fills full up._

_Keep me please._

_Sister, and when you cry, I feel your tears running down my face._

_Sister,_

_Sister, keep me._

Almost as though she could read his thoughts, as though their hearts were wired to the same connection, Derek's phone vibrated softly with her name illuminated on the front. He smiled softly and shook his head as he read, "Light's on, baby. xx"

Feeling more at ease than he had for days, Derek allowed himself to drift off to sleep for the remainder of the flight.

_I hope you always know it's true that I could never make it through_

'_cause you could make the sun go dark just by walking away._

_Playing like we used to play; like it would never go away._

_I feel you beating in my chest; I'd be dead without _

After bidding his goodnights to his team members, all of whom headed straight for their respective vehicles after their departure from the plane, Derek walked toward the entrance and smirked slightly at the sight of the light on in his office window. Too drained to take the stairs, he boarded the elevator and smiled as the doors opened. The direct view into his office revealed Penelope dozing peacefully in his chair, arms crossed against his desk and head rested on them. Not taking his eyes off of her or the grin off of his face he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked quietly, careful not to frighten her, into the room.

Once inside he walked behind her, gently moved the hair that had fallen to shield her face behind her ear, leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, lingering there as he spoke. "Hey mama."

Penelope stirred slightly and smiled with her eyes still closed as she spoke, her voice thick with sleep. "Mm, I knew I smelled chocolate. Just in time, I've been craving."

His smirk broadened as he rubbed her shoulder softly and lifted an amused eyebrow. "Even in your sleep?"

"Oh they never stop, hot stuff, just vary in intensity," she said as she grabbed the hand on her arm and turned her head slightly so she could kiss his temple. "You doing okay handsome?" She asked as she turned the chair to face him. Penelope knew the toll the case had taken on Derek, and it broke her heart to see it in his eyes after each case like this. She spoke softly, pushing any joking aside for the time being. He felt warmed and thankful at the concern she displayed.

"I'll be okay. Just need some sleep and I'll be good as new."

Penelope grabbed his hand. She knew forcing Derek to discuss his feelings would only build more of a wall, and that he would speak if and when the time was right. With this in mind she smiled.

"You sure you want to sleep, my flame? P. G's rested and renewed and has a few hours left in her, if you taste what I'm feeding you."

Derek threw his head back and laughed as she stood up and reached for her purse, a devilish smirk on her face. "My oh my, sister, you know how to drive me crazy." He said as he followed her out of the office, switching off the lights and closing the door in her wake. To this she simply turned her head over her shoulder to quickly cock an eyebrow and flash that grin of hers, causing him to laugh more. Suddenly any trace of the horrors of the day had vanished just like that at the sound of her giggling along with him. He playfully chased her down the hallway of the BAU as they exited the building.

_Sister, I hear you laugh, my heart fills full up._

_Keep me please._

_Sister, and when you cry, I feel your tears running down my face._

_Sister,_

_Sister, keep me._

As they reached their vehicles, Derek wrapped Penelope in an embrace.

"Thank you for waiting up, sweetheart."

"Always. And I left the paperwork on your desk for easier access in the morning." She said, to which he kissed her forehead.

"I'll never not love you girl."

She smiled and squeezed him a little tighter. "I was banking on that."

Derek rested his chin on her head for a little longer than usual. He always needed to feel the presence of her light, but tonight he especially wanted to get his fill. He couldn't imagine not having a force like hers to come home to. He whispered,

"Penelope?" She gave a soft "Mm?" In response as he touched another soft kiss to her forehead and asked,

"You'll keep me, right?"

She smiled into his chest at his tender moment of sweetness and vulnerability. She placed a decorated hand to his heart as she gently pushed them apart, but moved that hand to his after.

"Oh, _mon cher_, I threw the key to our chain away years ago. You're never going anywhere, sug, like it or not. You good baby boy?"

He squeezed her hand and locked his eyes on hers as he nodded. "Perfect. Sweet dreams, baby girl."

Her eyes flashed playfully as she smiled sweetly. "Always of you, Derek Morgan." She let go, waved and held that grin that made any darkness in him dissipate, and got into her car.

Derek took a deep breath and allowed the night air and Penelope's lingering presence to fill him as he watched her drive off.

"Goodnight, Penelope Garcia."

_I would never make it through_

_Hope you always know it's true._

_You could make the heavens fall_

_Just by walking away…_

_Sister, keep me._


End file.
